It's Over
by Craxy
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Naruto, this causes Naruto to kick him out and get a new place!.....He moves in with Kiba. Need we say more..KibaNaruto, SasukeNaruto, SasukeIno, GaaraSakura, yaoi, mpreg, violence. Second story RR........ Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**It's Over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….. If I did…. I wouldn't be writing this right now..**

**Summary: Sasuke cheats on Naruto. This causes Naruto to kick him out. He moves out of his apartment. Now he has no place to live…… but can Kiba help with this problem?????**

**Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance. **

**Rated: M for violence, language, yaoi, shonen-ai, stuff, graphic sex**

**Warnings: You have been warned. If you hate Sasuke, you are so welcome to read this!!!! If you love Ino, click that back button on your browser!!! Kiba/Naruto in this again, yaoi, male pregnancies, violence, language, stereotyping (I am so sorry if I offend someone in this fic) **

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Ino, Gaara/Sakura**

**Key: **

"talking"

_thinking_

'_**flashback**'_

**(authors note)**

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, setting, or Intermission**

**HI!!!!! It's nice to see you again…. Well not actually SEE you but you know what I mean!!! There's gonna be a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense but please bare with me….and I'm a girl…**

* * *

****

**Busted!!!**

Naruto was on his way to his apartment when he ran into a psychotic looking Itachi!!!

"Hello Naruto???" Itachi said with his eye twitching!!

"………..Hi……… are you ok??" Naruto asked concerned

"YEah…….yeah…" Itachi's voice squeaked

"…….." Naruto

Itachi ran home, running for his life

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked himself

Naruto reached his destination, he heard squeaking! He was really starting to get worried. What if a burglar broke in? What if something really bad happened?? Who knows?

**3:25 p.m. In the Bedroom**

Sasuke was having sex with a girl……..

Something was off…

"Ooh Sasuke, harder…HARDER!" the girl yelled out

In response all we heard were moans, grunts, and squeaking.

Naruto opened the bedroom door and his eyes widen in horror!!

Sasuke…

Ino…

Bed..

Touching each other……

Moving all over the place…

That's what Naruto saw…

Yep

Sasuke doing it with Ino….

Uh huh….

"So that's how it is huh?? I see." Naruto said interrupting Sasuke and Ino in their 'meeting'.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

Ino, too afraid to do anything else, got up and pulled her clothes back on. Then left.

Naruto's eyes watered, blinking away the tears, he pushed Sasuke..

He's in deep shit.

Naruto went wild on him!!!!

"Why the Fuck would you do this to me!?!? It makes you really fucking happy doesn't it!!!!!! Doesn't it!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed through tears

Sasuke lifted a hand for Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch me!!!" Naruto backed up against the wall "I want you and your shit out…"

"I'm not leaving!! I'm the one who pays the rent!!!" Sasuke argued

"Too bad, get the FUCK out!!!!" Naruto was beyond pissed

It's still fucking daytime!!!

So neighbors heard….

Damn

"Take your shit and get the fuck out!!!!" Naruto cried through a broken voice.

The Mexican neighbors next door heard…..

"Raul, the boys are having trouble, get Juan!!!"

"Yes, Dear, **(says something in Spanish to Juan)**…..and bring your guns."

Juan nods his head.

Meanwhile……

Naruto throws Sasuke's clothes outside.

"I…want…you…to get….the…fuck.. out!!!" Naruto ordered throwing all of Sasuke's belongings outside along with him.

Juan came outside with a gun. **(a/n: I know that having a Mexican with a gun is kind of stereotyping but……is so sorry!!!!(im so sorry))**

"Hey Naruto, need help?!?" Juan shouted loud enough so Naruto could hear.

Sasuke was clinging to Naruto, meaning he was touching Naruto trying to get him to shut up and love him again.

That was so fucking not going to happen this time!!

"Get the fuck off me!!!! Let go!!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke did not notice Juan running up to him….with a gun.

That he has……

Juan aimed the gun at Sasuke's head.

"Let him go.." Juan ordered

Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto.

"Now back the fuck up" Juan ordered again.

Sasuke abided his orders.

"Get your shit…" Juan ordered again.

Sasuke picked up his stuff…

"Get the fuck out of here….."

Sasuke ran for his life, not taking a chance looking back…

He was afraid he was to get shot..

"Thank you so much.." Naruto sighed in relief, his eyes still red..

One nod from Juan was enough, he went back home knowing Naruto needed to be alone..

Naruto decided to clean up Sasuke's crap that he didn't take. He was sure to burn the stuff along with the bed..

**8:35 p.m. Later that night…**

Its been five whole hours since the incident!!!

Naruto was long over Sasuke….

I mean…..who wouldn't???

Ino maybe but still…..

He was on the phone talking to Sakura!!

Sakura: "I am so proud of you Naruto!!!" Sakura screamed in the phone.

Naruto: "Me too!! I got tired of his crap!!" Naruto replied.

Sakura: "Well, I have to get stuff for that thingy I was growing!!"

Naruto: "Thingy??"

Sakura: "The tree thing!!!"

Naruto: "The palm tree???"

Sakura: "Sure…if that's what you call it.."

Naruto: "Bye Bitch…"

Sakura: "Bye Ho!!"

They both hang up the phone at the same time!!!!

What total friends!!!

……..I don't think people really care…

Oh well……

It's a crack free world!!!!!

I have to stop doing that!!!

Naruto was sitting by a fire.

He prepared it himself!!!!

With the help of Sasuke's clothes….

**3:09 p.m. The Next Day….**

Naruto was out walking by a place where people go!!!

What??...

I cant think of anything else!!!

He saw people playing stuff…

It sucked!!!

It sucked long and hard!!!!

It was Kiba…

All sweaty and stuff….

No shirt..

Naruto almost passed out bleeding at the site!!!!

Kiba and sweat go together pretty well if you ask Naruto!!!!

Lets have a Sexy Party!!!!!

There I go again!!!!!

Let the fun begin!!!!

Naruto realized something……

Kiba was bi…..

Naruto was gay….

Kiba was tall and muscular….

Naruto was short and skinny….

They were friends since the age of eight…..

They know each other pretty well….

They both had bad relationships in the past…

Including Sasuke…

Naruto liked Kiba…

You can see it in his face!!!

His face was red as blood….

Well it is blood…

Cause that's what makes us blush!!!

I'm a dumb ass….

I'm a lil' funny in the head!!!

Oh well…

Naruto was still walking..

Not taking his eyes off Kiba.

Kiba looked like the shmex!!

That is until he ran into someone he knows….

Drum roll please…….

INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto saw something shiny around Ino's neck…

It was his Mommy's necklace…

He must have accidentally threw it out with asshole….

"Mine.." Naruto said as he snatched the shiny thingy…giving off a warm psychotic smile.

Ino stilled in fear…

Then she just ran like a crack head running from the po-pos!!!

Kiba noticed all this crap….

The snatching…

The smiling….

The running…..

The crying for Mommy..

Who knows who the fuck cried out for their Mother….

Now what a twist!!!

No…not really…

"Naruto??" Kiba walked up..

Now Kiba did like Naruto…

Hell, he still does!!!!

"Huh…what???" Naruto looked high at the moment looking at Kiba's………. I'm not even going to try…

"Never mind.." Kiba was confused……..

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: Hey where's Darlene???**

**Sieka: -shrug- It's somewhere…..**

**Bezeerc: Hey!!! HE is not an IT……**

**Sierra: Why did you name it Darlene in the first place??**

**Bezeerc: 'Cause it was pretty!!!**

**Yimeeka: ………..Uh….. Condople????**

**Condople: Eh??? **

**Bezeerc: -glomp- **

**Condople: -is glomped- O.O**

**Bezeerc:O You have been glomped!!!!**

**Sieka: -silently puts nickel in pocket- Hahahahahaha!!!**

**Sierra: Sieka-chan…… What's so funny???**

**Sieka: Nothing……**

**Sierra: Yeah…and Koga is my lover… -stating the obvious- **

**Sieka: That's all true….**

**Koga: What the fuck are you all talking about!?!?**

**Sierra: Nothing Koga-ai!!!**

**Koga: -starry eyed- -shinysparklesparkle- **

**Bezeerc: O.O;;**

**Condople: O.O**

**Yimeeka: Q.Q**

**Cylvia: O.O**

**Yimeeka: -looks at Cylvia- Will you be my Cylvia-ai???**

**Cylvia……..YES!!!!! –glomp-**

**Yimeeka: n.n **

**End Intermission **

"Holy shit are you fucking serious!?!?" Kiba screamed out loud

"Yes…..yes it is." Naruto said

"So what are you going to do now??"

"I don't know….. but I will move out of that hell-hole now…" Naruto replied

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kiba asked concerned

"Nope…" Naruto said

"Well….. You could always move in with me.." Kiba asked with a small blush

"No, I can't, I mean what about Akamaru??" Naruto asked hopefully, wanting to move in with him.

"He's never home… and if he is all he does is sleep and eat..." Kiba said with a little worry..

"No wonder I don't see him anymore.." Naruto said

Kiba nodded.

"Are you sure it's ok if I move in with you….. until I find a new apartment??" Naruto asked with hopefulness…..

Kind of weird if you ask me….

I rush into things…

Oh well……

"Sure…." Kiba "My house is too big anyway… I need the company.."

"Thank you!!!!" Naruto was having a victory party in his head!!!!

They was all like..

Bring in the keg!!!!

I think I broke the T.V. !!!!!

Dude I'm so wasted!!!!

Don't forget the..

Where am I???

Same thing with Kiba…..

Oh hell yes!!!

**5:56 p.m. The Next Day…**

Sasuke was out moping around when he saw Naruto…..

With Kiba….

He was pissed…

At the way they were together…

Sasuke doesn't like it when he sees HIS property with someone else…

Especially Kiba..

He sees the way Kiba looks at Naruto!!

He sees the way Naruto looks at Kiba!!

He doesn't like it….

Not one bit!!!

He ran up to them to see….

Kiba helping Naruto carry a couch out to a truck!!!!

Sasuke was blind with fury!!!!!

With some rage….. and anger…..

Yeah….

He walked up to them very fast!!

Snatched Naruto away from the couch they were previously carrying..

Then it fell and broke in half!!!!!!

"What the fuck are you doing!!! Let go!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"What am I doing???? What the fuck are YOU doing!!!!!!!... You fucking slut!!!" Sasuke screamed louder…

Did he just call him a slut???

I wouldn't be talking if I was him…

Would you??

"What the fuck did you just call me??" Naruto asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice..

"A fucking slut!!! No… you're a WHORE!!!" Sasuke knew he shouldn't have done anything in the first place… "No doubt about it…. I spend all my money on you, fuck you, and watch you beg for mercy!!!"

Naruto's eyes twitched….

Then the worst happened…

Kiba got into it!!!!!

"What….was…… that??" Kiba had a murderous intent….

"None of your business mutt!!!" Sasuke spat out…

It's fucking on bitch faces!!!!!!!!

Kiba pushed Sasuke…..

I mean PUSHED!!!!!!

So hard he fell…..and hit his head…

It was funny to see that…..

Sasuke got up and attempted to punch Kiba in the face….

Note the keyword: ATTEMPTED

Kiba shot back and punched Sasuke straight in the eye….

HAHA… bitch got what was coming to him!!!!!!

Kiba then punched him in the stomach!!!!

Watching Sasuke in pain felt good for Naruto!!!

Then Juan came back out!!!

"What the hell is going on out here!!!!" Juan yelled, raising his machine gun (a/n: once again, I am so sorry for stereotyping!!)

Juan noticed the fight….

He saw Sasuke getting his ass kicked!!

He saw enough and was happy….

So he went back into his apartment….

With his girlfriend…

Doing stuff…

That is not suitable for people…..

Bondage type stuff……

Yeah……..

Ok…….

Naruto then got worried and tried to break it up…

He pulled Kiba off of Sasuke and he got punched..

By Sasuke….

Thanks a lot Sasuke….

Thanks a fucking lot……

Naruto fell back..

Kiba caught him though…

"Look at what the fuck you did!!!!" Kiba shouted..

Naruto lay there…

Passed out..

Cold and dead…

No…. not really!!!

It seemed like it though…..

"Me?!?!...If you weren't here we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled

"Eh……" Naruto stirred "What time is it????

"It's time for us to go…" Kiba said "We already got everything…. Lets go."

"Where the fuck are you going!!!!" Sasuke was panicking.

"None of your damn business!!!!" Kiba replied.

"It IS my business!!!!" Sasuke spat "Now go away!!! Leave Naruto here…"

Kiba and Naruto was long gone…..

Sasuke punched the window and broke it…..

Wrong window, buddy!!!!!

That was Juan's window!!!

Juan came outside in a white robe along with his girlfriend….

They were disturbed by an ass!!!!

Which means Sasuke's face!!!

BURN!!!!!!

"What the fuck!?!?" Juan was pissed…

He was about to shank Sasuke with a machete!!!

Till Sasuke ran like a white girl running from Ghost Face from the movie Scream.

3rd Degree Burn!!!!!! Oh!!!!

**6:50 p.m. At Kiba's House!!!**

Its been one whole hour since Naruto passed out..

Kiba was getting worried and Akamaru was nowhere to be found…..again!!

Naruto has finally awaken and a little dizzy if you ask me..

Kiba was laying there….again without a shirt…

Damn….

Kiba is torturing Naruto!!!!

WHY?????

It's all his fault for being so hott!!!

Why cant he be not hott for about an hour or so…. I mean really!!!!

Naruto lay there quiet, silently eyeing Kiba….

Then he looked all over the rest of the house that was in his site..

The house was big as hell!!!!

From the inside it was huge!!!

The house was so pretty and big and stuff!!!!

Kiba was rich????

Really…..

No one ever noticed…..

We all thought he was just dirt poor and stuff by the way he acts!!!!

This is an outrage!!!

Well…not really an outrage…..

"So your finally up…took you long enough.." Kiba said.

"Eh…." Was all Naruto could say at the moment….

"Well, I'm going to take a shower if you're hungry.. the kitchen is down the hall, third door to the left.." Kiba gave directions to his house like Yo Mama on Crisco!!!!

Oh..

BURN!!!!!

Naruto nodded and was off to do stuff…

Unpacking is one thing…

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: I want my nickel!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sieka: ……It's your fault why it's not here with us today….**

**Bezeerc: Shut up!!!!! -crying-**

**Condople: Shhhhh… It's ok… -puts arms around Bezeerc-**

**Bezeerc: -sniffle- I want –sniffle- Darlene!!!! –crying-**

**Sieka: You want it that bad!?!?!? FINE!!!! –throws Darlene at Bezeerc-**

**Bezeerc: DARLENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sierra: Lets have a party!!!!!!!**

**Anise: I'll make the cake and you get the decorations!!**

**Sierra + Anise: -high five- YEAH!!!! **

**Condople: -kisses Bezeerc- All better??**

**Bezeerc: -nods-**

**Condople: Good….**

**Yimeeka: This is all very touching and shit but can we please go back to watching T.V.**

**Sieka: You need to get laid…..**

**Yimeeka: Already did…….**

**Sieka: Eeeeewwww…**

**Cylvia: Sh-Shut up!!!! –blush-**

**End Intermission**

Naruto was fixing up his new room when Kiba came out of the bathroom……

With nothing on but a towel around his waist…..

Dripping wet….

Towel almost completely OFF!!!

Naruto wanted to die!!!!!!

He tried so hard not to look

He couldn't hold it anymore!!!!!

He pounced on Kiba!!

Kiba was surprised…

He lost his balance and fell.

"Naruto, what the hell??" Kiba says struggling to get free, but the blonde was fucking horny as hell!!!!!!

"You know Kiba…. I haven't gotten laid in like three weeks……." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear sending shivers up his spine…

"You're telling me this why???" Kiba asked huskily, licking the shell of his ear.

"You want me, you know you do…" Naruto stated

"Yeah, and??" Kiba started to nibble on Naruto's ear making him moan.

Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's shoulders and shuddered..

Kiba then pressed his lips against Naruto's passionately.

Naruto began to rub his body against Kiba's.

Sasuke was standing outside of Kiba's house… looking in the window.

Naruto licked Kiba's lips then his hands went down further.

Kiba went to his towel and undid it a little. Enough to see things…

Like hair…and stuff….

Naruto straddled Kiba and licked his chest. Kiba moaned at the contact.

Naruto was inches above Kiba's clothed erection when someone knocked...

Very hard…

Naruto and Kiba jumped at the knocking.

"Kiba open this damn door!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"What the fuck is he doing here??" Naruto whispered getting up very fast and hitting his head on the wall.

"I don't know….. hide" Kiba whispered back "He's probably looking for you.."

Naruto nodded then hid in his room..

Kiba hurriedly pulled pants on and a sweat shirt and ran to the door..

He opened it…

"What the fuck are you doing here!?!?" Kiba asked annoyed

"Where the fuck is he!!" Sasuke asked looking around frantically "Where the fuck is Naruto!!!"

"Well… he's not here so get the fuck out!!!" Kiba shouted pulling on Sasuke's shirt to get him out.

"He is here!!! I looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found!!!" Sasuke screamed "You're the last person I saw him with!!!!"

"Get out of my house…." Kiba ordered with a blank expression

"No, where the fuck is he!!!!!"

"I'm here you asshole!!!" Naruto came out of the room…

"Naruto…. I knew you were here….. You think you can get away from me" Sasuke said with one of his retarded smirks.

Naruto looked in disgust… "It's over….. why cant you get that!!"

"Stop saying that!!!!" Sasuke shouted.

Kiba stayed silent..

"I don't want to see your face anymore!!!" Naruto shoved Sasuke out in the cold rain. "So you can take your crap and your money out of here…. I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR ME!!!!!... AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A WHORE!!!!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs…"So you get out and get a fucking life with Ino!!!...She'll be happy enough to take you in….."

Sasuke was the one to shut up now..

"You don't get it do you…. It's over, we're done, no more, so go home and leave me alone…." Naruto started to cry…. "Just get out….."

Sasuke was unaffected by that…

Kiba was nowhere to be found… he went someplace.. his room probably..

"No…. I. LOVE. YOU… I know you love me too…"

"I love you…… I love you???...NO, no I don't love you…. I never loved you.. I thought I did…" Naruto answered an unasked question.

Sasuke snapped!

This time Kiba came back…

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm tight..

"Let go of me!!!!" Naruto screamed again..

Sasuke pulled him outside then kissed him forcefully.

"Kiba!!!!! KIBA!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.. "Let me go!!!!!!!"

Kiba came running out with a machete.

"Let him go!!!" Kiba screamed

"Stay out of this!!" Sasuke replied still pulling Naruto

Naruto successfully yanked away from Sasuke and ran to Kiba.

The police came and Sasuke ran up to Naruto and pulled on him again, but no luck.

He slipped and fell….

He landed on the cold hard surface, blood seeping from his head..

Naruto cried harder and the police came up.

"What happened??" The policeman asked.

"He slipped and fell.." Kiba answered

A medic came in.

"He seems to be in a coma….." The medic said… "We need to get him to the hospital, fast!!" The medic ran to the ambulance truck and got out a stretcher.

"We're going to ask a few questions, can you please go inside.."

They went inside quietly…

"Please give me your name, young man.." The police officer asked Naruto

"Uzumaki, Naruto.."

"Ok Naruto…" The policeman wrote stuff down on paper.. "What was the cause of the accident?"

"He grabbed me then he told me I had to go with him… I didn't want to go so I pulled away and ran to Kiba, then he came up again and pulled me, but I was wet and he slipped and fell….." Naruto said as he began to look down.

"Ok. Is that Kiba over there??" The Policeman pointed at Kiba

Naruto nodded….

"And who is the young man that slipped??"

"Uchiha, Sasuke…..:"

"Ok…… thank you for your time." The policeman left…

Everyone was gone….

Naruto wasn't talking at the moment……..

So he took a shower and went to bed….

He couldn't sleep… and it was still raining very hard…

There was also too much lightning and thunder..

Kiba, on the other hand, was in a very deep sleep….

Naruto was afraid of storms….but he likes them…

He went to Kiba's door and knocked on it lightly….

There was no answer so Naruto went in anyway…

He saw Kiba sleeping soundly with no shirt..

Naruto laid down on the edge of the bed so Kiba wouldn't notice the sudden shift…

Naruto sneezed and closed his eyes, thunder came down hard this time, making him yelp in surprise and cling to Kiba.

Kiba stirred awake then looked at Naruto.

He then kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead and looked out the window…

Naruto looked up to see Kiba awake….

Kiba looked back at Naruto to see him looking at him…

They stared at each other for about five minutes…

Naruto went in for it then started nibbling on Kiba's bottom lip.

Kiba moaned at that then pushed Naruto down in the bed.

The lightning and thunder grew stronger and stronger. The rain coming down harder.

Kiba began to massage Naruto's tongue with his. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist.

Kiba crept his hand down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and played with it..

Naruto dipped his hands in Kiba's sweatpants, massaging Kiba's oversized erection.

Kiba moaned out loud then tore Naruto's shirt away..

He then took his tongue and licked Naruto's nipple. Naruto moaned at the contact. Kiba began to suck on it turning it into a pink hard nub, he then switched over to the other.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled Kiba up and tightened his legs around him and then rubbed up against Kiba's monstrous cock.

Naruto took out Kiba's huge erection and put his mouth at the tip giving it one long suck before taking half of it in his mouth.

Kiba wanted to go deeper. He thrust upwards making Naruto gag a little.

Kiba kept thrusting back and forth moaning pushing Naruto's head down wanting to go deeper.

He came in Naruto's mouth.. a little of the cum seeps out.

Naruto pulled back with a string of cum attached to his tongue and Kiba's pre-worked up erection.

Kiba straddled Naruto and attacked his neck. He bit down hard. Hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to bleed. He started sucking on the mark.

Kiba found a bottle of lotion on the floor, he put some on two of his fingers then insert them in Naruto's whole.

Naruto winced in pain and then screamed in pain and pleasure.

Kiba had found that spot….

The thunder came down harder and harder by the minute!!

Kiba then coated his erection with lotion, mixed in with some of his pre-cum, and shoved in very slowly.

Too slow..

MOVE FASTER DAMN YOU!!

Naruto wanted to cry right now…

Kiba was way too big for him…

Kiba then waited for Naruto to get used to his size and then he pulled out so only the tip would be in, and shoved in faster and faster.

Kiba kept thrusting as he licked Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, the pain long gone.

Kiba went deeper into tightness as Naruto was gasping for air to breathe.

Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's rock hard erection and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

He hit that spot so perfectly that Naruto couldn't take it anymore..

He climaxed all over Kiba's hand and on the sheets.

Kiba could feel himself nearing end. With one last thrust he shot his seed deep inside his new proclaimed lover. Naruto licked the cum off of Kiba's hand..

They both lay there panting heavily.

Kiba put an arm around Naruto, pulling him close.

They share one last passionate kiss before sleep to overcome them.

**5:12 a.m. The Next Morning…**

Kiba got up pretty early!!

Too early.

He lightly kissed Naruto on the forehead and took a shower.

Naruto was still sleeping when Kiba got out.

He silently put his clothes on, ate cereal and left.

**12:32 Later On in the Afternoon…**

Kiba was on his way home when he spotted something white and brown….

It looked like Akamaru….. with a black dog…..

With puppies???...

Kiba shrugged and drove away……….

**1:00 p.m. Kiba's House**

By the time Kiba drove up his driveway, he saw Naruto coming out of the house.

"Where are you going...?" Kiba asked.

"Work…." Naruto said overjoyed.

"I'll take you… get in.."

"Kay…." Naruto said getting in the car.

Last night was completely forgotten………

But not the 'other' part…..

"Ummmmmm.. Kiba??" Kiba looked at Naruto.. "About last night… what……what does that make us?" Naruto looked down blushing.

Kiba remembered last night….. it was actually the first greatest nights he ever had!!!

"Well…. What do you think…" Kiba asked keeping his eyes on the road…

Naruto kept quiet..

By the time they reached their destination, Naruto was just about to open the door when…..

"That makes us this…" Kiba kissed Naruto passionately, biting on his bottom lip.

Naruto melted in the kiss thingy and then he pulled away quickly.

"I'm gonna be late!!" Naruto ran out the car fast.

Kiba smirked and drove off, happy with his special plan!!!

**1:28 p.m. Naruto's Job **

"Wow, Naruto!!! Your actually on time today!!!" Sakura shouted, everyone in the building noticed this and gave him an applause.

Naruto tried so hard to slip away from the crowd.

"So, I heard about Sasuke…. You ok??" Sakura asked

"Yeah… I'm ok…" Naruto sighed

"I also heard you moved in with Kiba…." Sakura said giggling

Naruto blushed.. "Yeah, so???"

"Your no fun!!" Sakura fake pouted " We all know you like him.."

"So???... we all know you like Gaara…" Naruto answered

"HEYY!!!!! SHUSH UP!!!" Sakura duck taped Naruto's mouth closed… Naruto laughed hard under the tape….

"MMMM…Mmmm MMMMM…..MMMMPPPHHHH ….MHOHOHO ….MPH…MPH….MFFFF mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf.mf!!!!" **(silence is golden, but duck tape is silver!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA) **

**4:00 p.m. Kiba's House**

Kiba suddenly woke up!!

He forgot something….. something very important….. it was quiet.

He FORGOT NARUTO!!!!!!

Naruto was off from work for about an hour!!!

Kiba hurriedly put on a shirt shit… grabbed his keys and raced out the door..

**4:15 p.m. Naruto's Job**

Kiba got there in record time!!

Naruto was waiting outside sitting down on the bench.

"What the hell took you so long!!!" Naruto shouted out, clearly pissed.

"Sorry…." Kiba said not wanting to do anything else but go back to sleep.

Naruto mumbled something and got in the car.

The drive back home was silent, Kiba mentally scolding himself and Naruto silently eye raping Kiba.

**4:47 p.m. Kiba's House**

It began to rain again..

Naruto got scared…

As they both got out of the car Naruto clung to Kiba like a crack head on dope!!

BURN!!!!!!!

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: I want a hug!!!!**

**Condople: -hugs- Ok??**

**Bezeerc: Yep!!! –glomp-**

**Sierra: Anise!!! Are you done with the cake??? **

**Anise: Almost!!!!**

**Sieka: Everyone is so not right….**

**Sierra: You wanna help too Sieka-obaasan?????**

**Sieka: No.. its just that I have nothing else to do but help!!**

**Sage: Its ok!! –kiss- **

**Sieka: -blush-**

**Sierra: Go Sage!! w00t w00t!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**End Intermission**

Kiba put a protective arm around Naruto.

Naruto relaxed a little as they walked into the house getting soaked on the way.

They were both completely soaked!!!!!

Kiba only had a t-shirt on and you could clearly see stuff through it…

Naruto couldn't resist the sight of it!!!

"Wanna take a shower……_together_???" Kiba asked.

Naruto couldn't stay mad at Kiba!!! Now he wants to take a shower with him!!!!!!! Of course he would!!!

Naruto couldn't say anything but instead, he just nodded..

They walked to the bathroom holding hands, in silence.

When they entered, Kiba was the first to undress.

He only took off his shirt thank you.

He saw Naruto in a dark corner blushing like there was no tomorrow. Kiba walked up to him and gave him a small kiss.

He undid Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor. Kiba walked to the shower and turned it on.

Naruto slowly took off his pants and boxers. Kiba did the same.

They got in the shower at the same time and started washing!!!!

Nothing special, just two guys taking a shower together……

Yeah right…..

Naruto wanted to get out as quickly as he could!! When he was finished he got out quickly and put a towel around his waist then ran to his room.

Kiba was in a state of shock that Naruto ran out of the shower so fast.

Kiba frowned.

He turned the shower off and repeated the same thing Naruto did. He went into Naruto's room and saw Naruto typing stuff on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked

Naruto jumped and quickly turned off the computer. "N-Nothing!!!! W-What do you want!!!!!!"

Kiba blinked dumbly at Naruto's reaction. **(Like this!! ---) O.O….U.U…..O.O…(XDD))**

"Ok………"

* * *

**YAY!!!! Is finished!!!! No…not reely. This is the longest chapter I have EVER made. The other ones are a lot shorter than this one!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW please. They feed my soul……..**

**And now, a short!!!!! XDDD**

**Bezeerc: My mom says that lesbians are cool and have a can-do attitude… Q.Q**

**Sen: HEY!!!! You stole my line!!!!! **

**Condople:………..-walks away slowly-**

**Bezeerc: So……You stole MY line!!!!!**

**Sen: BITCH!!!!!! –glomps-**

**Bezeerc: AAAAHHHHH!!!! –is glomped- Q.Q**

**Sierra: NO OUTOTO-KUN!!!!!!!**

**Bezeerc!!!!!!**

**Sierra: Q,Q WTF!?!?**

**Bezeerc: What!!!!!**

**Bloodlust: Obaa-san!!!! –shinysparklesparkle- .**

**Bezeerc: Bloodlust!!!!!!**

**Condople: …….Ok…….**

**Bezeerc + Bloodlust: -hugs-**

**Sen: -sweat drop- **

**Sierra: Are you done with that cake yet!?!?!?!?!?**

**Anise: YES I AM!!!!!!!! –fumefume- **

**Le'Nore: I want cake!!!! (Le'Nore is a boy….20 years old..)**

**Saphir: -adjusts glasses- Ok…..**

**Le'Nore: -looks at Saphir- ……..**

**Saphir: ……..What??...**

**Le'Nore: Saphir-koi!!!!!! –glomp-**

**Saphir: n.n **

**Sen: REVIEW or I'll destroy ALL HUMANITY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sieka: -throws a rock at her head- SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Sen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you all…..**

**Bezeerc: And we love you too!!!!!!!!!**


	2. It's Called HOTT SEXX!

**It's Over**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I would make Sasuke, the grimy little bastard, evil and Itachi, the hott shmexy one, good!!! Ok?... OK!!!**

**Summary: Naruto kicks Sasuke out!! YAY!! He moves in with Kiba and then they have CRAZY HOTT SEX!! Right? Right…**

**Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance. **

**Rated: M for violence, language, yaoi, shonen-ai, stuff, graphic sex**

**Warnings: You have been warned. If you hate Sasuke, you are so welcome to read this!!!! If you love Ino, click that back button on your browser!!! Kiba/Naruto in this again, yaoi, male pregnancies, violence, language, stereotyping (I am so sorry if I offend someone in this fic) **

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Ino, Gaara/Sakura**

**Key: **

"talking"

_thinking_

'_**flashback**__'_

**(authors note)**

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, setting, or Intermission**

**Heyy, how you doin?! I'm back bitch!!!!...Someone reviewed this story, the last chapter, and said this story was a waste of time because of Juan and his guns!! I got somethin for ya… READ THE FUCKING WARNINGS YOU ASS!!!!!...Thank you, that is all. ENJOY!**

****

* * *

****

_**Last Time On "It's Over"**_

"_Wanna take a shower……together???" Kiba asked._

_Naruto couldn't stay mad at Kiba!!! Now he wants to take a shower with him!!!!!!! Of course he would!!!_

_Naruto couldn't say anything but instead, he just nodded.._

_They walked to the bathroom holding hands, in silence._

_When they entered, Kiba was the first to undress._

_He only took off his shirt thank you._

_He saw Naruto in a dark corner blushing like there was no tomorrow. Kiba walked up to him and gave him a small kiss._

_He undid Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor. Kiba walked to the shower and turned it on._

_Naruto slowly took off his pants and boxers. Kiba did the same._

_They got in the shower at the same time and started washing!!!!_

_Nothing special, just two guys taking a shower together……_

_Yeah right….._

_Naruto wanted to get out as quickly as he could!! When he was finished he got out quickly and put a towel around his waist then ran to his room._

_Kiba was in a state of shock that Naruto ran out of the shower so fast._

_Kiba frowned._

_He turned the shower off and repeated the same thing Naruto did. He went into Naruto's room and saw Naruto typing stuff on the computer._

"_What are you doing?" Kiba asked _

_Naruto jumped and quickly turned off the computer. "N-Nothing!!!! W-What do you want!!!!!!"_

_Kiba blinked dumbly at Naruto's reaction. __**(Like this!! ---) O.O….U.U…..O.O…(XDD))**_

"_Ok………" _

_**Back To The Story Now…**_

Naruto was surprised. "W-What do you want!?"

"I was just wonderin' what the hell's wrong?" Kiba asked concerned

"Well… DON'T WONDER!!!" Naruto shouted through a squeaky voice.

Kiba felt left out…

I feel so, so sorry for him!!

OH WELL!!!!

Naruto shooed Kiba out of his room.

SUCCESS!!!!

He locked the door and turned the computer screen back on.

He was on something…

I don't know!

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: HOTT SEX!!!!!**

**Gregory: Bezeerc, you're a-- -is glomped- X.X**

**Anise: HA!! I GOT YOU!!!**

**Sierra: Uh, Anise-chan…. O.O;;**

**Aidan: -wakes up with sex hair-**

**Tear: -giggles-**

**Gregory: Why do you have sex hair?**

**Aidan: -shrug- I don't know, that EVIL PILLOW!!!!**

**Gregory: ….Uh…. I love you?...**

**Aidan: n.n;; …..Random…**

**End Intermission **

Naruto fell face first in the bed…

His soft and comfy bed..

"_Sleep…" _Naruto thought before he nearly passed out.

Kiba on the other hand, stayed up all night!

"_What the hell was he writing!?"_

Kiba pondered on that thought for a moment.

"_Whatever… I'm sleepy" _Kiba passed out.

**3:24 a.m.**

Naruto sat up with a confused expression on his face.

He felt kinda wet…

And sticky!!

AH CRAP!!!

Wet dreams don't happen from out of nowhere!

IT WAS EVERYWHERE!!!!

"_How the hell?" _Naruto was surprised!!

Naruto took all his sheets and washed them!

**(A.N.: Sucks to be him!! XD)**

Took a shower and went back to bed…

Which he had one hour left to sleep!

**8:01 a.m. Naruto's Room**

It really sucked to be Naruto right now.

He was so cranky, he forgot to take his giggle pills!!

OH NOES!!!!!!!

His fault.

Naruto sat on his now crisp and clean sheets and thought to himself

_Maybe I shouldn't go to work today……Fuck it!!!_

He called off.

HEYY!!! Another chance for Naruto and Kiba to have CRAZY HOTT SEXX!!!

He just might take up that offer!

He took a very long and hot shower 'cause of last night!

**8:15 Kiba's Room**

Kiba was….sleeping.

It's obvious he is, he sleeps like a lil' baby!

There was a big ass bubble coming from his nose!!!

That's just nasty…

Naruto was still the shower scrubbing in the necessary places!

Once he was done he had no time to get clothes, because he was…well. You know….

_Very Aroused_. **(a.n.: Don't wanna sound nasty or too straight forward)**

Naruto, too excited, ran into Kiba's room (only in a towel) silently and locked the door. As soon as that was done, he jumped on Kiba's lower regions.

Kiba was in a panic! He woke up to a very aroused blonde. The first thing that came out of Kiba's mouth was a low moan. He still didn't know what the hell was going on.

Naruto kissed him fiercely, the battle of tongues has begun.

Kiba wanted to go in deeper, now fully awake, he pinned Naruto to the bed and grinded against him more.

The grinding continued for at least about five minutes, Naruto opened his towel up a little more only to have Kiba teasingly slide down to Naruto's obvious erection. Naruto whimpered at the touch.

Kiba slid his tongue over the tip and teasingly lick the throbbing erection causing a very loud moan. Kiba made one more tease before taking it hole in his mouth.

Naruto lost control and grabbed at Kiba's hair. Kiba bobbed his head slowly. Naruto let out a loud cry of pleasure. Kiba sent vibrations on Naruto's member making Naruto thrust upwards and Kiba to pull away with a slight 'pop'.

Naruto moaned at the lost but was cut off by a bruising kiss. Kiba pulled away and attacked Naruto's neck. Nipping and biting in all of the right places.

_Sasuke was nothing like this, not even close._

Kiba pulled away again and brought two fingers to Naruto's bruised lips.

"..Suck.." Kiba ordered and Naruto happily abided.

He took the two fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the two digits. Kiba couldn't take his eyes away from the sight.

As Kiba's fingers were properly lubed up, he thrust the first finger in slowly, moving in and out, along with the second.

Naruto winced in pain as the second one entered. Kiba moved his fingers around in a scissor-like motion. Soon he added a third finger. Naruto moaned in pleasure at that.

Kiba was searching for that spot his blonde and himself loved so much.

Naruto let out a loud scream of pleasure and thrust back down on Kiba's hand.

He had found it!

He rubbed up against that same spot again, earning beautiful sounds from his blonde. Naruto was panting and begging for more.

Kiba decided that that was enough and rub the pre-cum around his painfully erect member.

Slowly sliding in, he grabbed hold on Naruto's hips and thrust down hard, earning another cry on pleasure as he did.

Kiba went painfully slow at first, then he flipped the blonde boy on his back and propped his legs up on his shoulders and thrust back and forth, earning screams of pleasure once more.

He went deeper and deeper into his lover. With every thrust there was a wave of pleasure that passes by. All of it was building up and Kiba was nearing end. He grabbed Naruto's painful erection and began pumping him in the rhythm with his thrusts.

There was a large wave a pleasure that came by and the blonde came all over both of their chests. Kiba felt the walls of his blonde collapse around him and he released his seed deep inside his mate.

Kiba was still thrusting making sure that every single last drop of his essence was no more. He bit down hard on Naruto's neck, making Naruto scream in a pleasurable pain, savoring every drop of the metallic taste of blood.

Kiba finally collapses next to Naruto, they both ran out of breath. He threw an arm around his blonde mate and they both fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

**So, what do you think?... Was it sexy..?... Scary as hell?... REVIEW!!**

**And now a short:**

**Sen: Whatever happened to the little gremlins that eat my homework?!**

**Bezeerc: I put them up for adoption!!**

**Sen: I hate you…**

**Bezeerc: No, I hate **_**you, **_**ok?**

**Sierra: Anise-chan…… Where did Guy-kun go?**

**Anise: He went to go get me some lovely flowers 'cause he loves me!!!**

**Amure: ……-sigh- How do you know he's not running away from you every chance he gets…? ToT**

**Bezeerc: CAN YOU BELIEVE GUY-SAMA STABBED ASCHE-TEME WITH A WOODEN SPOON….?**

**Yimeeka: Well, that **_**does **_**explain the gaping hole in his neck!!**

**Angel: Asche-ai…? –teary eyed- **

**Asche: AAAHHHH!!!! Look at what you did… Angel, its ok. –smile-**

**Sierra: …**

**Luke: Neesan!!!... –shinysparklesparlke-**

**Asche: SHUT UP, LUKE!!! **

**Luke: -is yelled at- T-T**

**Tear: Oh, dear!...**

**Bezeerc: Please REVIEW or my friend, Sen here, -points at Sen- will impale you!!**

**Sen: -waves- HI!!!... DO IT!!!!! –creepycreepy- **

**Gregory: Crap….. **


	3. OMG! SHOES!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** OR Kelly ((aka Liam Sullivan))****….. ****If I did….**** I wouldn't be writing this right now****and**** I wouldn't be quoting the ALL MIGHTY KELLY!! I ****luv**** her/him to death! And also if I owned Kelly, she would be a vampire also:D**

**Summary: ****Sasuke**** cheats on ****Naruto****. This causes ****Naruto**** to kick him out. He moves out of his apartment. Now he has no place to live…… but can ****Kiba**** help with this problem?????**

**Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance. **

**Rated: M for violence, language, ****yaoi****shonen-ai****, stuff, graphic sex**

**Warnings: You have been warned. If you hate ****Sasuke****, you are so welcome to read this!!!! If you love ****Ino****, click that back button on your browser!!! ****Kiba****Naruto**** in this again, ****yaoi****, male pregnancies, violence, language, stereotyping (I am so sorry if I offend someone in this ****fic**

**Pairings: ****Kiba****Naruto****Sasuke****Naruto****Sasuke****Ino****Gaara****/Sakura**

**Key: **

"talking"

_thinking_

'_'_

**authors**** note)**

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, setting, or Intermission**

**OMG!!!! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I moved and haven't had the internet in over 3 months!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS!!!!!! ILY! **

**NO BOOTY CALLS. **

Naruto was sitting down, watching T.V.

Oh boy. . .

"Kiba, I'm bored!!!" Naruto whined and he tackled his lover.

"Well, go type on your SECRET COMPUTER!!!!" Kiba screamed paranoid.

"I love you!" Naruto said on a whim playing in Kiba's hair.

"Yeah, ok." Kiba said scribbling in his notebook ((diary!!!! xD)

Naruto frowned and began to suck Kiba's cheek. . Which was very random.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"

"Nertherrg ((Nothing))"

"STOP THAT TICKLES!!!!!!"

"Nerr. . .((No))"

Kiba threw Naruto a credit card with a shit load of money on it! "Go buy something!" and screamed and his face was being sucked.

"Fine. . ." Naruto happily took the card and left. . .

* * *

**OMG SHOES!!!!**

Naruto was happily walking down the street when he spotted this shoe store.

This is what has been running though his mind:

_Shoes.__ . . shoes. . . shoes. . . OMG! SHOES!!!_

So he called Saruka and Hinata down fer sum shoe shoppin'!!

**(HEY ****HEY****HEY**

"Lets get some shoes. . ."

"Dido." Sakura said with sunglasses on. . . **shifty**** eyes)**

". . ." Why did Naruto invite Hinata again?? She is sooooo emo.

Anyways, they were on they're journey!

For shoes.

Meh. . .

As they entered the store. . .

They spot SHOES!!!

**(Woopty**** FUCKING Doo)**

"These shoes rule. . ."

"Oh hell yeah."

". . ." Hinata is a fucking MUTE OK!?!?

**Intermission**

**Greggy****: WHERE IS MY FUCKING WATER!!!!!**

**Aidan: Here, Sir-Master-Sir!!! -****gives**** water-**

**Greggy****: Thank ****you.**** . .-slurps water-**

**Aidan: -sigh-**

**Greggy****: Go away now, Slave!!!!**

**Aidan: -runs-**

**Bezeerc****Greggy****, why is Aidan wearing slutty man clothes??**

**Greggy****: I raided your closet.**

**Bezeerc****: STAY OUT OF MY CLOSET, SHET BAG!!!!**

**Greggy: ****Whatev**

**Bezeerc****: You're starting to sound like Sen**

**Greggy****: . . . .FUCK!!!**

**Sierra: WHO SMOKED ALL MY HEMP!!!! **

**Bezeerc****: -coughs violently-**

**Sierra: . . . . I hate you.**

**Bezeerc****: MUST I REMIND YOU THAT I HAVE GLAUCOMA!!!! **

**Sierra: ****Greggy**** has Glaucoma. . .**

**Greggy****: You called?**

**Bezeerc****: OH SNAP! –****runs****-**

**Greggy****: MY EX BF IS A CYBERSPACE COWARD AND HE PLAYS WITH HIS ASSHOLE IN THE SHOWER!!!!**

**Bezeerc****: Ewe, really? Does he?**

**Greggy****: Yep.**

**Aidan: HEY!!! YOU SAID YOU WERENT GONNA TELL!!!!**

**Greggy****: I lied.**

**Aidan: T.T**

**End Intermission**

"Lets go home baby!!!" Sakura shouted as Naruto stole candy out of the shoe store.

"Oh, yeah, sure ok!" Naruto said below a whisper.

". . ." Shut up Hinata!

**Finally Home!**

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed hauling 15 bags of shoes in the house.

"What. . .the fuck, Narut—ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo FAWK!!!" Kiba flinched as Naruto fell over head first on the cold hard ground.

"I love you too. . ." Naruto said under all those shoes.

**BOM CHICKA WAH ****WAH**

After the whole mishap with the shoes, and the crying, and the screaming. . .

Kiba exited the bathroom only in a towel. . .wrapped around his waist, hanging for dear life. .

Oh the torture Naurto MUST be going through.

**MEANWHILE. . . . .**

Sasuke was long out of his coma. . . It's been like what?

3 weeks?? Who really cares! FUCK SASUKE! WISHED HE DIED!!

No not really, I wouldn't want Sasuke to die. . . I just think he's an ass prick.

Back to the story. . . . .

Sasuke was sitting up in his hospital bed, gazing out of the window like a retard looking at pie. . .

His ebony hair not shiny like it used to, his eyes tired. The mark on the back of his head is gone and his soul crushed. . .

Only one thing crossed his mind the whole time he was there. . .

_Naruto_

Sasuke looked down like the pitiful emo he is and looked at his hands. Just think. . .

If he didn't sleep with Ino because he was a horny bastard and wanted nothing but sex. . he would be fucking the blonde in their room right now. . .

Yeah right. . . they're relationship wasn't gonna last anyway!!!

Sasuke slammed his head down on the pillow in frustration and yelped in pain because he's stupid.

**BACK TO ****BomChickaWahWah**

Naruto stared, amazed at the water going down Kiba's firm torso.

"Stop staring at me, or your eyes will fall out." Kiba smirked throwing the towel at Naruto

Who in return, gave him the finger. Kiba chuckled and sat down next to Naruto. . .

NAKED!! **(-****gasms****-)** Naurto didn't notice thisuntill Kiba touched him in that one place that makes his pants a little too tight, and it made his pants a little too tight. DAMN YOU KIBA AND YOU SEXYNESS!! DAMN YOU!!

**YES ****YES****YES****!!!! THIS IS A CLIFFY FER THE LEMON BISH!!!!!!! **

**And now a short from your favorite loved ones!!!**

**Greggy****: -being all ****emo****-**

**Sierra :**** What's wrong ****Greggy**

**Greggy****: I like a**** boy ****butbutbut****!! I ****dunno**** if he**** like****s**** me the same!!!!!**

**Aidan: faag**

**Sierra: Shut up Aidan!!! I KILL YOU WITH MY MIND!!!!!**

**Aidan: ****O.o**

**Greggy****: But that's ****muh**** nickname. . . HOW YOU KNOW!!!**

**Sierra: Fag is your nickname now!? Where have I been?**

**Bezeerc****: In the trash can!**

**Sierra: STFU!**

**Greggy****: Back to me please. . .**

**Sierra: ****Whats**** his name!**

**Greggy****: Ed**

**Sierra: Wow. . .**

**Bezeerc****: WHAT A FAG NAME!!!**

**Greggy****: You're a fag. . .**

**Bezeerc: ****Shup****foo****'!**

**Aidan: . . .**

**Sen****: -****huggles****Greggy****- We're ****gonna**** be separated!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Greggy****: DAMN! I love you ****Sen**** and Fancy Pants!!**

**Fancy Pants: I love you too babe!**

**Sen****: I love you Greg!**

**Greggy.Sen.Fancy**** Pants: -hugging and crying- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Fancy Pants: MCG 4EVER YO' **

**Greggy: ****MCG. . .**

**Sen: ****MCG. . .**

**END**

* * *

**This is it! I am so sorry for the FUCKING late delay! Love me?? N/****Eways**** in the next chapter. . . ****Sasuke**** gets out of the Hospital and ****Naruto's**** not too happy. . . ANDANDAND!!!!!! The lemon shall continue!!!! ****xDD**** PEACE AND LURVE!!!**** ((DEDICATED TO MCG))**


	4. Not a Chapter, It's payback!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did do you think I would be typing this story?? You guys are just. . . UGH if you think I do. . .**

**Chapter Summary: Sasuke gets out. OH MAH GOSH!! Naruto wants to kill himself now. Kiba is being a really big. . . . Ummm. Let's get to the story. :D**

**Summary: Sasuke cheats on Naruto. This causes Naruto to kick him out. He moves out of his apartment. Now he has no place to live…… but can Kiba help with this problem??**

**Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance. **

**Rated: M for violence, language, yaoi, shonen-ai, stuff, graphic sex**

**Warnings: You have been warned. If you hate Sasuke, you are so welcome to read this!! If you love Ino, click that back button on your browser!! Kiba/Naruto in this again, yaoi, male pregnancies, violence, language, stereotyping (I am so sorry if I offend someone in this fic) **

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Ino, Gaara/Sakura**

**Key: **

"talking"

_thinking_

'_**flashback**__'_

**(authors note)**

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, setting, or Intermission**

**DAMNIT I did it again. HIT ME IN THE HEAD PLZ. I'm sooo sorry. I've been sick. My internet is not working at the moment. I'm MOVING (AGAIN) UGH!! You still love me right? DAYUMM BBY. On with the Le 'Storeh. **

**WARNING: THIS ISN'T REALLY THE STORY. I'M JUST FOOLING AROUND FOR THE SUSPENCE. THE REAL STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAY I FUCK UP THE STORY WITH MY FUCKING AWESOME INTERMISSIONS. . . .: Hay, here's a suggestion. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE THE INTERMISSIONS THEN EITHER A) DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THIS STORY, PERIOD. OR B) SKIP THROUGH IT LAZY ASS. Don't complain how I set up my story!! IT'S MY STORY. So you could just GTFO my intrawebz. **

**LALALALAALALALAAL. NOT THE STORY JUST HAVING FUN..**

**Intermission**

**Greggy: OH GAWD! I just realized how long it took for me to update. **

**Miserable: -not paying attention- Umm, what?**

**Bezeerc: WOW. Sen, you're an idiot. **

**Miserable: Not Sen. **

**Bezeerc: Riiight. **

**Greggy: Bez that seriously isn't Sen. **

**Miserable: Sen's a hoe bag.**

**Bezeerc: Who the hell are YOU!!**

**Miserable: I'm from MCG. Who the fucks are you?**

**Bezeerc: Umm. . .**

**Miserable: That's what I thought. **

**Greggy: See, unlike Sen. Miserable is REAL. Like me. **

**Bezeerc: Mhm. Go on.**

**Greggy: And Sen is like you. You're both a figment of our imagination.**

**Bezeerc: WHAT?! –Tear- **

**Miserable: Can someone get him to shut the fuck up?**

**Greggy: Tried. –Throws away the knives-**

**Kori: -walks in- SUCKIN' ON MY TITTIES LIKE YOU WANTIN' ME CALLIN' ME ALL THE TIME LIKE--**

**Greggy: NO! NO! NO!! THIS SONG! I ain't trynna fuck ya man--**

**Miserable: Oh god, on with the story.**

**Sierra: NO! **

**Greggy: I DON'T LIKE ED ANYMORE!**

**  
Sierra: Aww, why?**

**Greggy: I don't know. He is a penis face.**

**Miserable: Meaning. . .**

**Greggy: Ok. One day he's like "Oh I love you!" and the next day he's like: "Umm, go away."**

**Miserable: What a dick.**

**Greggy: I guess the saying is true. . Once you go white, you never go back!**

**Sierra: WHAAAAAAAAAT? O.o**

**Greggy: Whatever. I got my eyes on someone else now baby! **

**Miserable: Who?**

**Greggy: Some guy. . . **

**Sierra: Who??**

**Greggy: Some Russian guy. . .**

**Miserable & Sierra: WHO!?**

**Greggy: -talks to self- Though he says he's not Russian. . .**

**Miserable: . . . Fuck you.**

**Greggy: WHAT!**

**Sierra: Fuck you hard in the ear.**

**Greggy: Aww, I love you too.**

**Bezeerc: -dancing like that one guy from that one car commercial-**

**Miserable: OHMYGOD!! **

**Bezeerc: -lands in a chair and slides back into a desk-**

**Sierra: YEAH BABY!! –Pours a bucket of water on Bez- **

**Greggy & Miserable: -Stares- . . . . **

**Sierra: Let's not talk about this, shall we.**

**Greggy: -was secretly video taping the whole thing and uploads on the internet- BWAHAHAHA I'LL MAKE MILLIONS. . . . . MILLIONS!!**

**Miserable: He . . . he. –Attempt at laughing-**

**Kori: Um, yeah I LOVE YOU ALL. BYE BYE.**

**Greggy: Bye Kori! **

**Chelsea: -GLOMP ATTACK!-**

**Greggy: OMG.**

**Miserable: I HATE YOU CHELSEA!**

**Chelsea: I'mma lesbian. **

**Miserable: Yes, we know this. **

**Greggy: To my readers, I am terribly sorry that it took me sooo long to update and then I FINALLY do, it's this shits. –frown-**

**Miserable: . . .-legally changes name to Elmyra M. Bones-**

**Greggy: You have NO sympathy do you?**

**Elmyra: You know that was dead long ago, my friend. **

**Chelsea: Can we do the story?**

**Greggy: Next chapter.**

**END**

**Once again. I am terribly sorry, I was just venting. Forgive me? And I've realized how illiterate I was in the past. Things will be made up in the next chapter. See you then.. **


	5. Naruto's What?

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Naruto… then everyone would love it, and I'd be rich….. But, sadly I'm not.**

**Chapter Summary: Sasuke gets out. OH MAH GOSH!! Naruto wants to kill himself now. Kiba is being a really big. . . . Ummm. Let's get to the story. :D**

**Summary: Sasuke cheats on Naruto. This causes Naruto to kick him out. He moves out of his apartment. Now he has no place to live…… but can Kiba help with this problem??**

**Genre: Drama, Comedy, Romance.**

**Rated: M for violence, language, yaoi, shonen-ai, stuff, graphic sex**

**Warnings: You have been warned. If you hate Sasuke, you are so welcome to read this!! If you love Ino, click that back button on your browser!! Kiba/Naruto in this again, yaoi, male pregnancies, violence, language, stereotyping (I am so sorry if I offend someone!!)**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Ino, Gaara/Sakura**

**Key:**

"talking"

_thinking_

'_**flashback**__'_

**(authors note)**

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, setting, or Intermission**

**Hi, It's me. I know I haven't updated for a heck of a long time, but I'd like to try.. I think my inner pervert is rusty and old.. and smelly. I need a new one.. –goes to WalMart-**

xxx

_DAMN YOU KIBA AND YOUR SEXYNESS!! DAMN YOU!!_

Naruto stood up from the spot on the bed. Kiba looked up at him questionably.

"I don't wanna be horny now!" Naruto said running around.

"You brought this on yourself when you came in here with your face and your body!!" Kiba said chasing him.

Haha, Said who?

Said your face.

Naruto soon slowed down.. Tired.. Hungry.. Nauseous.. "I don't feel so good."



"Well, you should stop running around and let me touch you!" Naruto ran to the bathroom as Kiba watched in bewilderment.

Naruto bent down over the toilet and heaved. A lotta shit came out of his mouth..

_Hmm, cereal, a burger, some corn.. Mmm, corn.. _

Naruto was scared. Was he dying? Was his body making him bulimic? Anorexic? Preg—No. None of those…

He was sure of it! Yeah, probably something he ate! That ice cream he had earlier must be the problem—

Naruto vomited again..

Ok, it was Kiba's fault!

"Kiba, you made me sick!" Naruto waved frantically.

And the winner is..?

Sasuke sat on his icky hospital bed waiting for his beloved Naruto to come in.

HEY, SASUKE! NARUTO DOESN'T LIKE YOU. GTFO HIS KOOL-AID, OK?

'_When I get home I'm gonna fuck him senseless. Then, no more ramen for _him_! Yes, good plan, _Sasuke-Jesus_!'_

Bitch, you're not Jesus! Jesus lived in ancient times… Do you look ancient?

No. But, you sure are ugly!

So just… drown in your urine, PLEASE!

Can someone shoot him in the face for me??

Never mind, I can do that!

The door opened, Sasuke's vulgar face looked up in anticipation only for his hope to be crushed when it was the Doctor man! The doctor made _everything_ better.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're free to go.. But do be careful. Your ride is waiting outside. Please hurry" Haha, not even the doctor wanted him in the hospital.. he stunk up the place with his rotting ego.

'_Thank goodness you're leaving, you bratty bastard! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's scratchy voice.



"Hey, old man!" Sasuke said the same thing louder a third time.

"Yes?"

"Next time, this happens. _Don't be a nuisance_."

A look of anger mixed with murderous intent emitted from the doctor.

Sasuke ran…

Because he's a bitch..

He ran into.. The one supposedly picking him up…

Sometimes she wished she picked Kiba…

Kiba was rich…

Kiba was handsome…

Kiba was _nice…_

Ino had come to a conclusion to break it off with Sasuke and take Kiba out for a spin…

To hell if she didn't like it… It's going to be a _one night stand _anyways..

Oh, if only Ino knew…

xxx

**INTERMISSION**

**Greggy: I hope you are all happy.!**

**Elmyra: . . . You need medication.. **

**Greggy: All I have is my glaucoma.. That's it!**

**Elmyra: No, you must overdose on Advil..**

**Greggy: Silly goth child, you cannot overdose on Advil--**

**Elmyra: -stuffs 14 bottles of Advil in Greggy's mouth-**

**Greggy: -passes out-**

**Bezeerc: OH MY GOD! MURDERER!**

**Elmyra: -shoots dart in Bezeerc's neck-**

**Bezeerc: … Ow! –falls over into a deep sleep- -snore-**

**END INTERMISSION**

"Kiba, I really don't feel good." Naruto was sick… But, what _exactly _was wrong with him?

"Come on, we're going to the hospital!" Kiba picked Naruto up, and took him to the car.

"I need my special hat!!" Kiba ignored his request.

The drive was quiet all the way to the hospital, Kiba could have sworn he saw Sasuke in the parking lot.

xxx

_**Fastforward 2 Hours**_

"Yep, you're a prego." The Almighty Tsunade chirped.

"NO!!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Yes…" She shows them the test results and everything..

'_Oh fuck.' _Kiba thought to himself.

XXX

**END**

**I apologize, this chapter was so short! I hope you at least found this amusing. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sasuke doesn't find out, but Ino does. When will Ino notice that Sasuke is only using her for sexing? That's not cool… SASUKE, YOU FAIL AT LIFE.**

**Short:**

**Greggy: -still knocked out-**

**Elmyra: Please review… or I'll spike your edibles with cyanide. –creepy smile-**

**Sierra: And if you do. You get a chapter dedicated to yourself? : Maybe. **


	6. I Regret Nothing!

**_Note to Reviewer:_**

**_I freaking HATE my computer now.. I can no longer use Microsoft Word because I need a damn Product Key. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS!! But, after it stopped working I found out, and when I tried it out.. It didn't work. And now I don't have spell check or ANYTHING! I AM VERY UNHAPPY AT THE MOMENT!! WORDPAD FAILS MISERABLY. _**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. **

**Chapter Summary: OH MY. Sasuke gets out of the hospital. Oh shit. Naruto doesn't know about this... yet. And he also found out that he's gonna be popping out babies soon! How unethical.**

**Genre: Humor, Drama, Romance, and now; Angst.**

**Rated: M for; Violence, Language, Strong Sexual Content, Man Sex, Stereotyping and more.**

**Wanrings: If you love Sasuke that much, read at your own risk. Hate Ino? Well.. too bad? If you're a flamer, you're welcome to flame. Constructive criticism wanted. But, karma will bite you in the ass one day. Remember that.**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruto, a ****bit**** of Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Ino, ****Possible ****Gaara/Sakura OR ??/Sakura**

**Key:**

"Talking."

_Thinking._

_**'Flashback'**_

**(author's note)**_**  
**_

-actions- (in the intermission)

**New Title, Setting, or Intermission**

**Hallo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Maybe two months? Correct? Well, my Word stopped working for me.. I think it hates me! If it does.. it sure can hold a hell of a grudge. Because it's killing me here, WordPad is not as easy as it is dull, either.**

_"Yep, you're a prego." The Almighty Tsunade chirped._

_"NO!!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison._

_"Yes..." She shows them the test results and everything._

_'Oh fuck.' Kida thought._

**Confusion and Regret?**

It was too late to say or do anything.

Naruto was with child.

And it was _his_.

This was going to be a bitch to explain to people.

Tsunade was long gone, tending to other patients.

Naruto just sat there, off in space. Kiba had left.

Not in the room, not with him.

_He was gone._

He didn't know it could happen.

Maybe he didn't want Naruto the way Naruto, himself thought he did.

Now there was no way out.

Naruto just sat there.

Maybe if he knew about this..

Maybe he and Sasuke would still be together.-

_No_..

There was no _Him and Sasuke._

There was no him and _anything_ or _anyone._

Or so he thought.

"_**Ummmmmm.. Kiba??" Kiba looked at Naruto. "About last night… what……what does that make us?" Naruto looked down blushing.**_

_**Kiba remembered last night…. It was actually one of the greatest nights he ever had!!**_

"_**Well…. What do you think…" Kiba asked keeping his eyes on **__**the road…**_

Sad..

He should have known it wouldn't last long between them.

He was sure now, that it meant he only wanted him for pleasure..

_Oh, how wrong he was._

**Damn You Uchiha!!**

Sasuke..

Let me tell you something about Sasuke..

He's an **arrogant**. **Self-absorbed**, **stuck up**, **emo prick**!.

And that, my friend, was a compliment.

Seriously, I hate this kid.

I have no idea what in God's name Naruto had ever saw in him.

He was mean.

He had too much pride. Pride is a sin, you know.

He was a total dick!

How about we just cut that off.

And make him a _she_? Shall we?

Might get sued, never mind then.

Right now, he was too busy touching himself in the mirror. Admiring his..

Um, ew.

"Ah, I'm horny. Too bad Ino isn't here."

Ino... Ino was at home. Getting laid.

By who?

A vibrator!

A vibrator?

Yes, a vibrator!

She had so much more of an orgasm!

That's nice to hear?

Back to the story.

It had been about 3 hours since he left the hospital.

But, right now he missed his Naruto deeply. _'Ah, it won't be long before I can fuck him again.'_

**(I'd seriously want to know who would hit that? Who would have sex with Sasuke? Leave it in a review! xD)**

There was a mischievous glint in his eye, apparently he was planning something bad.

Very, very bad.

**Alas! To Kiba!**

Kiba was in shock that a _man_ of all inhumane things could get pregnant!

Maybe he really was that good.

Who knew?

He had a revelation. He'd stop bitching out and toughen up.

He's going to be a _father_.

Oh, how unethical.

And damnit he was going to be a damn good father _and_ husband!

He'd try his best.

_Oh, this was going to be very interesting..._

**Back to Naruto**

Maybe he'd move in with Sakura..

What Naruto had failed to notice was Kiba busting back into the room.

His heart was racing!

He wanted this. He wanted this so bad!

"Have you made a decision?"

Naruto said nothing. Not able to look Kiba in the eyes.

"I.. I think you should. Keep it."

Keep it?

'It'... What is 'it'

Its' inside of him.

Destroying his life? Or simply making it better?

The thought of not. Knowing...

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Before Naruto could react, Kiba took him in an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Please tell me you'll keep it."

Naruto was in shock. Kiba wanted to keep a bastard child?

No, don't call it a bastard.

Call it Bob! Bob was such a nice name.

Kiba put a warm, loving hand on Naruto's stomach.. It was flat.

Not yet.. wait at least another month.

Naruto did all he could do.

He cried.

**Intermission**

**Greggy: Bet you didn't expect me! Did ya' bitch!**

**Elmyra: I thought... I put you to sleep.**

**Greggy: Yes, I'll have to thank you for that! It was a damn good nap! -pats her back-**

**Elmyra: ...**

**Greggy: Don't be like that.**

**Sierra: I. NEED MORE SMUT IN MY HEAD! Dx You torture me with your long and boring crappy drama blah!**

**Greggy: They needed a more dramatic turn in their life! They're going to be parents..**

**Sierra: To a child whose parents weren't even married when it happened!**

**Greggy: My parents weren't married when "it" happened.**

**Sierra: Oh shit! Sorry!! Dx**

**Greggy: You may be sporting confusion on who the author of this story is.. I AM THE AUTHOR. THAT GIRL, I FORGOT HER USERNAME. WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS 'CAUSE SHE STARTED SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE VEEERRRRYYYY IMPORTANT TO ME! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! She gave me this chance to be a aspiring author. So, her fic, "Girl Fight", is it? Will be on a hiatus. And possibly deleted. Remember, she gave me this account around.. After the first chapter!**

**Sierra: You need to start making more dramatic fictions?**

**Greggy: Yes.. Yes I do.**

**Elmyra: I'll be in the neighborhood, scaring little children. And possibly eating babies.**

**Greggy: OK, love you! You're my best friend! I wanna go baby-eating with you someday!-sparkle-**

**Elmyra: Um, you're creeping me out!**

**Greggy: Will I ever be friends with that conniving wench again? Maybe.. Most likely no. We haven't talked in over a year.. Continuing with the story--**

**Sierra: WAIT. Wait. What ever happened to everyone else? Like. Bezeerc? Or.. Anise.? Or even BLOODLUST!? **

**Greggy: To answer that question, Sierra. I don't even know...**

**Chelsea: Muh girlfran is sexy! xD**

**Greggy: .. On with the story..**

**End Intermission**

Sasuke hadn't heard from anyone in over 3 weeks.

Let alone see anyone in about a year. Maybe Naruto was even hotter than before..

Maybe... Maybe he'd found someone else.

What was he _thinking!_

Naruto would never leave him! Ever!

Sasuke's fists clenched. Teeth gritted.

Then again.. That idiot he was with.

Maybe.. Kiba had taken advantage of what was _his_.

Maybe.

No.. he _had_ to stop it!

But, what could he do!

He couldn't kill him. He'd be put in jail.

Or maybe worse.. He'd be _**someone's bitch**_?

Oh, that's a lot worse.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

Ino walked down the empty, old street.

Alone.

It wasn't dark.. Yet, it wasn't light either.

Looks like it was going to rain.

She was on her way to what?

.Kiba's house.

_'I'll just see for myelf if he's as good as he looks.'_

Ah, Ino sounds like such a slut.

She stopped in front of an apartment building.

_'If I remember.. one more block.'_

Oh, 'twas sad she didn't know what was in store for her.

She quickly but, slyly walked up his driveway.

He probably wasn't even home.

Knowing him, he'd probably be out at the Gym... Or maybe playing some shitty game.

What ever, she didn't have time.

She knocked.

She didn't expect to see _him_.

**AH! I am such a bitch! XD **

**What will happen to poor little Ino? And seeing who? AHHH I'M SCARING MYSELF!! By the way.. If it seems I have made any grammar or spelling mistakes.. Please tell me.**

**.x.**

**Sierra: -hurls curses at Greggy- &!&#&!**

**Greggy: Dun cuss me out. **

**.x.**

**Sierra: You left it HERE!? IT WAS GETTING GOOD!! -attacks with a pitch fork-**

**Greggy: OH MA GAW-- -ducks-**

**Sierra + Angry mob: -all holding pitchforks and knives and burning things-**

**Greggy: I.. I swear! I'll update soon! Dx DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Elmyra: Hehe. Review. Or you'll wish you had..**

**Sierra: Oh, stop being such a bitch.**

**Elmyra: .. I... You... Whaa??..**

**Greggy: Shocking? I THINK NOT!! -gets owned by a creepy man-**

**Sierra + Elmyra: Ouch.**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


End file.
